Quick Test
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Foxstep1 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Storytelling |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Seahorse |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ESFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 years (27 human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | F emale |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Writing scrolls for Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | For her scrolls to become famous |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A small cave in the bay of a thousand scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Watermint, Seafish, Hemlock, Brightpool |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Scrolls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Scroll-dissers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Stories |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Non-stories |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Claws, water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Scuarius (AquariusXScroll) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Darling, you cannot live without a story!" |} |} Foreword Aquarius is Steppy's SeaWing OC. Please do not use her without permission. She is sort of Steppy's 'sona but her main sona is Vi. Aquarius is a well-known SeaWing author and her backstory is described below. Sit back and enjoy! You might as well have popcorn...or not... Description Aquarius was born an ordinary dragonet with cornflower-blue scales and azure eyes, just as any other SeaWing dragonet. She looked very much like her family and didn't really stand out from the crowd. But this would change. She has sharp dark blue horns which twist elegantly over her head and bright sapphires are embedded into her blue scales. Her bright eyes are surrounded by silver eyeliner and shadow. Aquarius wears a bright navy scarf and baby-blue anklets. Her talons and legs are swarmed with jade bangles and her phosphorescents gleam a very, very pale blue. Some dragons say she can even outshine the queen herself. Aquarius has brilliant jade earrings and a heart pendant sapphire choker necklace. That's really all she has, not much for authors but her true beauty comes through her writing which only her readers understand. Personality here History here Relationships here Trivia Gallery